Power semiconductor switches, in particular field-effect controlled switching devices such as a Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field-effect Transistor (MOSFET) or an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) have been used for various applications including but not limited to use as switches in power supplies and power converters, electric cars, air-conditioners, and even electrical grids used by renewable energy suppliers. Particularly with regard to power semiconductor devices capable of switching large currents and/or operating at higher voltages, currents propagating in an edge termination region of a power semiconductor body are an issue.
Thereby, semiconductor switches are prone to over-currents and over-voltages, which might be caused by circuit failures. Although measures are typically provided for discharging the over-currents and voltages, such measures cannot be completely implemented.
In view of the above, there is a need for improvement.